Subasta de besos
by Hinatsu-chan
Summary: Decir mentiras es malo, que te descubran es peor y más si son mujeres a las que pretendes engañar. varias parejas. SasuHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, NaruSaku, SaiIno.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes son propiedad de masashi kishimoto_

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_El problema._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-¡Estoy harta!- grito una chica de pelo rosa, sus ojos verdes parecían querer salirse de sus orbitas mientras caminaba dando círculos en la habitación de su casa.

-cálmate frente de marquesina- dijo una chica alta y rubia que respondía al nombre de Ino, mientras se acomodaba en la cama de su amiga mirando el techo- no es para tanto.

-¿no es para tanto?- Sakura le regreso a ver visiblemente alterada como si lo que dijera Ino fuera un insulto a ella- ese baka se larga el fin de semana ¡sin mí!...vete a saber con qué lagartona se encuentre.

-exageras- Tenten otra amiga de ellas contesto mientras jugaba un juego en su celular- Naruto te quiere mucho, no es capaz de engañarte.

-si Sakura- una chica de pelo negro largo y ojos perlados se acomodaba a un lado de Ino- confía en el...

-confió en el- Sakura se dejo caer derrotada en el borde la cama- pero no confió en las zorras que seguramente estarán con él.

Ino comenzó a reírse al ver la cara de angustia de Sakura quien solo atino a aventarle una almohada que estaba a su alcance aunque sin éxito pues Ino la logro esquivar.

-yo no tengo la culpa…-el ruido de su celular la hizo callar, vio el numero y lo reconoció como el de Sai su novio, contesto con una voz melosa que le asqueaba a Sakura.

-¿Qué?- escucharon que grito Ino mientras se paraba de un salto- no te atrevas Sai- por la expresión de Ino sabían que no debían ser buenas noticias- no...no y no…no lo harás- Ino camino un poco .- no te atrevas a ..Colgarme- esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

Los ojos de todas estaban sobre ella esperando que acabara de reaccionar, una mirada asesina se vio en los ojos azules de Ino quien no sabía con quien desquitar su rabia

-¿Qué pasa Ino?- pregunto al fin Hinata

-Sai se dio cuenta de lo cerda que eres- inquirió burlona Sakura

-tu…- señalo Ino a Sakura- tu estúpido novio se lleva a mi Sai a ese estúpido fin de semana

Todas la miraron sorprendida, sin quererlo una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sakura

-cálmate- dijo Sakura tratando de imitar la voz de Ino- no es para tanto... ¿no es eso lo que decías hace un momento?

Ino se recargo en la pared apretando aun su celular.

- si Ino- Tenten dejo a un lado su celular aunque sin prestar demasiada atención- deja a Sai salir un poco… el pobre merece respirar un poco.

-¿insinuáis que lo asfixio?- Ino se acerco a Tenten quien no pareció intimidarse ante eso.

- tal vez- dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

Ino sonrió de lado mientras llevada una mano su cadera y la otra la llevaba la altura de su rostro viéndose sus perfectas uñas recién arregladas.

-tienes razón Tenten- Sakura, Hinata y Tenten la vieron sorprendiéndose un poco- tengo que dejarlo respirar y que mejor que hacerlo que dejarlo ir con Naruto…-Tenten asintió- y con Neji.

Apenas menciono a Neji la sonrisa de Tenten se borro.

-Neji no va a ir- dijo muy segura de sí misma.

-eso no es lo que me dijo Sai- Ino se sentó a un lado de Sakura- al parecer también va Neji.

-si fuera a ir Neji- Tenten recargo su cara en sus manos- me hubiera dicho.

Apenas termino de hablar su celular sonó, ella trago saliva viendo que el numero pertenecía a Neji Hyuga su novio, contesto con un poco de pesadez.

-Neji...- el rostro de Tenten se fue tornado serio a medida que escuchaba a su novio.

- Neji Hyuga no te atrevas a ir- lo había dicho con una voz tétrica que asustaba a sus amigas

-no me interesa….no, Neji no.

Despego su celular de su oído lanzándolo lejos, de milagro no estallo en pedazos.

-¿decías algo querida?- Ino se regocijo al ver la cara enmudecida de Tenten.

-¿cómo se atreven esos desgraciados?- el grito de Tenten hizo sobresaltar a Hinata que no había dicho nada aun- mira que ir a esa estúpida reunión de trabajo.

-vamos chicas- la voz calmada de Hinata hizo que todas la voltearan a ver- no creo que este tan mal que vayan a esa reunión.

-claro- Sakura se paro y miro acusadoramente a Hinata- como sasuke no va a ir, estas muy tranquila.

-si Hinata- la secundo Ino- tú no te preocupas por que no es tu novio el que va a estar rodeado de no sé quién.

-pero…-Hinata intento decir algo pero no la dejaron terminar

- pero el culpable es ese baka de Naruto- grito Tenten.

- no creo que haya obligado a Neji- lo defendió Sakura

-como si no conocieras su insistencia- Ino grito desde la orilla del cuarto

-además ellos también tenían que ir…ellos también trabajan en esa empresa.

-pero tu noviecito era el único obligado a ir- sentencio Tenten

- si- Ino se acerco a ambas chicas- mi Sai no tenía que ir.

-¡basta chicas!- grito Sakura poniéndose de pie- no ganamos nada con pelearnos entre nosotras.

Las tres callaron y se acostaron la cama junto a Hinata

-se supone que me acompañaría a comprar mi vestido- chillo Ino

- debía acompañarme a mi clase de Kin boxin- murmuro Tenten

-me había prometido una cena- la lastimera voz de Sakura se escucho.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, las tres recordaban lo que se supone que bebían hacer ese fin de semana con sus novios pero no…su "bendito" jefe los había citado a una junta de trabajo...si como no. como si ellas no supieran que esa junta era una excusa para que ese viejo reboverde de Jiraiya invitara a unas lindas chicas.

Y los tontos de sus novios iban sin que les importara que ya hubieran hecho planes con ellas.

La puerta al abrirse hizo que las tres levantaran la cara, cuando vieron entrar a Temari echa una furia se imaginaron lo que le había pasado

-déjame adivinar- Tenten se hizo a un lado para dejar que Temari se acostara con ellas- Shikamaru se va a una reunión.

Temari asintió mientras se agarraba su rubio cabello, parecía que quería arrancárselo, aunque seguramente era el cabello de su holgazán prometido al que quería desgreñar

-pero espera que se enteren mis hermanos- murmuro Temari un poco más calmada, o si, su mente ya se imaginaba la cara de terror de su novio al enterarse que los "hermanitos" de su novia irían a visitarlo y es que cuando su querida novia lo presento a sus hermanos, uno de ellos solo sonrió con sorna mientras que el otro un pelirrojo, lo vio con una cara que decía "atrévete a lastimarla y morirás"

-como pudo hacerme esto...yo tengo planes para este fin...y el muy baboso llega y me dice... "Temari saldré este sábado- y lo que más me molesta que ni siquiera tuvo la amabilidad de invitarme.

Las cuatro chicas se levantaron como resorte al escuchar a Temari quien la vio sorprendida

-¿quieres decir que pudieron llevarnos?- pregunto con un tic en el ojo Sakura.

-claro que si…- dijo Temari acostada aun- lo sé porque un amigo de papa, Baki, va a ir y llevara a su esposa.-¿Por qué?

-ese baka de Naruto no me dijo- grito Sakura

-ni Sai

-Mucho menos Neji- mascullo Tenten cerrando los puños…ahora vería el resultado de tantos años de duro entrenamiento, sonrió al pensar en la infinidad de torturas que podía hacerle a su castaño novio.

- Sasuke nunca lo menciono- la voz entrecortada de Hinata hizo que todas la vieran como extrañadas de que ella estuviera ahí.

-¿Sasuke también va air?- le pregunto Tenten

Hinata asintió dejándose caer en una silla.

-pero ¿por qué no lo habías mencionada?- Ino se puso frente a Hinata

-es que el ya me había dicho que iría…pero no me invito- lo dijo en un deje mas de tristeza que de coraje.

El teléfono de la recamara de Hinata se dejo escuchar.

- bueno- Hinata descolgó el aparato- si...claro…está bien...de nada.

Dejo caer el teléfono molesta, las demás chicas lo notaron por la forma que azoto el teléfono.

- ¿Hinata?- la voz de Temari hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

- hablo Jiraiya- empezó caminar a un lado de la chicas- dijo que por favor le dijera a Sasuke que recibió su recado de indisponibilidad por este fin de semana.

Todas se miraron, como un rayo sacaron su celular y marcaron al lugar de trabajo de sus novios recibiendo la misma respuesta.

"pidieron permiso para faltar el fin de semana".

Claro y es que ya había pedido permiso desde hacer dos días mientras que a ellas les habían avisado ese día.

Ahora sí, eso era el colmo, si antes estaban molestas por que iban a trabajar un fin de semana, ahora estaba que no las calentaba ni el sol..

-con que indispuesto- murmuro Sakura apretando los dientes.

- con que enfermo -`prosiguió Ino

-con qué salida familiar – se escucho decir Tenten

-con que le da flojera trabajar- todas voltearon a ver a Temari quien al ver como la veían se encogió de hombros.

-ya sé que siempre tiene flojera pero es diferente esta vez.

Todas asintieron. Una mirada macabra de Sakura hizo que Ino la viera, al ver esa mirada una sonrisa tétrica s ele formo asustando a Tenten quien después de unos minutos asintió con la cabeza mirando a Temari quien junto sus manos en señal de acuerdo. Miraron a Hinata quien se asusto a ver esa escena, parecía que planeaban un golpe de estado, pero solo atino a asentir medio asustaba.

-la pagaran muy caro- dijeron al unisonó.

Y es que si ellos planearon un fin de semana sin ellas, ellas se encargarían de asegurarse que no fuera así.

"Pobres" pensaron todas… comprenderán al fin el dicho que dice:

"_mujeres juntas…ni difuntas"._

.

.

.

_Continuara_

_._

_._

_Bien otro fic…este será corto 3 o 4 capítulos y nada más. Espero que les guste._

_Sin más me despido._

_Hasta la próxima_


	2. ideas

_Los personajes de naruto son propiedad de masashi kishimoto_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Las ideas

.

.

.

.

-Bueno chicas…ideas- Sakura saco un cuaderno y una pluma, se acostó boca abajo para estar más cómoda para escribir. Vio como Ino estaba sentada en la silla frente al espejo, Tenten se encontraba recargada en una pared mientras con sus puños la golpeaba suavemente, Temari se encontraba a un lado de Sakura, e Hinata se encontraba en un borde de la cama jugando su cabello.

- que les parece si nos vamos nosotras aun fin de semana…solo nosotras sin decirles.

- no- Tenten se acero a Ino y le empezó a peinar el cabello- debe dolerles…o si…deben sentir mucho dolor….tal vez si mandamos a unos amigos a…

- ¡Tenten!- gritaron todas al unisonó

-deben sufrir- dijo ella en voz baja.

- claro que si...- Temari se removió en su sitio- pero no mandare a alguien a golpear a mi novio…para eso ya están mis hermanos.

- bien- dijo Tenten quien le hacía unos chongos igual a los de ella a Ino quien se veía al espejo y sonreía- ¿entonces?

- podríamos hacer que pagaran…ya saben, que nos acompañen a comprar…obligarnos a ver películas románticas…- Ino opinaba mientras peleaba silenciosamente con Tenten para que no le tocara el fleco que tenia

- eso no sirve- dijo Sakura- ya obligo a Naruto a hacer eso.

-vamos chicas- Temari se paro y se puso en el centro de la habitación con los brazos cruzados- se nos debe ocurrir algo.

Guardaron silencio un momento a decir verdad no tenían ni idea de que hacer, pareciera fácil decidir un castigo para ellos pero era más difícil pensar en uno.

-vamos- grito Tenten exasperada ya- debe haber algo…un punto débil…

-ejemplo- murmuro Ino

Un silencio se produjo nuevamente. Todas se dejaron caer rendidas a la cama totalmente acostadas.

Vieron el reloj que marcaba ya las 6 de la tarde. Genial tenían ya 3 horas sin poder pensar en una venganza.

-yo…-la voz de Hinata hizo que todas levantaran la cabeza para verla. Hinata se incorporo de la cama un y tanto insegura si decir o no lo que había pensado.

-Hinata- Sakura se levanto también y se sentó en el borde de la cama- conozco esa mirada…a ti se te ha ocurrido algo ¿cierto?

-si es así Hina- grito Temari sin levantarse- suéltalo.

-pensaba...- la voz de Hinata se escuchaba apenas- bueno Sasuke es muy celoso…y no sé...se me ocurrió…

- eres un genio – Ino se levanto de un salto y abrazo a Hinata quien lo miraba sorprendida- claro eso es…todos ellos son unos celosos sin precedentes…que mejor venganza que darles celos.

Se miraron interrogantes dudosas de eso. Si bien era cierto que ellos eran unos celosos sabían que eso tendría un doble riesgo.

- no creo que funciones- Temari intervino en la plática después de pensarlo un poco- tal vez se pongan celosos un momento pero yo no estoy dispuesta a coquetearle a nadie…además de que si lo hacemos ellos seguramente se harán los dignos y se molestaran con nosotras.

-es cierto- murmuro Sakura- Naruto aun no olvida cuando acepte bailar con Lee… se puso furioso.

-¿y qué?- preguntó Ino encogiéndose de hombros- es chiste es que sufran.

-Ino piensa- Temari se paro y se puso a un lado de Ino- aunque ellos son celosos no son tontos…se darán cuenta que les das celos a propósito…al menos Shikamaru lo hará.

-Neji también…-murmuro Tenten

-Sasuke igual- sentencio Hinata.

-¿y entones?...estamos igual que al principio.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose las hizo callar por completo, era la madre de Sakura quien entraba cargando una cesta de ropa y mirando a todas con un gesto extraño.

-Sakura…hace un rato llamo Tsunade –sama. Quiere saber si ya hiciste lo que te encargo…

Sakura se paró de golpe asustando a todas incluida su madre quien solo atino a salirse de la habitación.

-se me olvido por completo- grito…fue directo a la cómoda de su cama y saco un libreta- no he hecho nada…Tsunade-sama me va a matar.

-¿Qué cosa?- grito Ino- ¡por que tanto escándalo?

-mi maestra me pidió que organizara un evento paras reunir fondos…y no he hecho nada- la chica daba vueltas en un mismo lugar, mordiendo la pluma que sostenía en una mano.

-¿Qué tipo de evento?- pregunto Tenten

-no se aun- murmuro Sakura- me lo pidió para mañana…

-cálmate- Hinata y le quito el cuaderno que tenía en las manos,- te ayudaremos…lo de los chicos puede esperar.

-espero un momento- grito Ino asustando a todas- no necesariamente…creo que tengo un plan.

-ahora no Ino- la reprendido Tenten- tenemos que ayudar a Sakura…no quiero ni imaginar a Tsunade-sama enojada.

-pero…-Ino

-nada Ino- la regaño Temari.

-es que también es para ayudar a Sakura.

La 4 chicas la regresaron a ver esperando que continuara pero Ino callo e hizo un gesto de pensar.

-¡habla mujer!- Sakura le grito mas por estar desesperada que por otra cosa.

-bueno que tal si organizamos una subasta- comenzó Ino- así ayudarías a reunir fondos

-¿una subasta?- Sakura se llevo la mano a su cabello para tratar de tener una idea de que subastar pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo Ino se adelanto

-verán…hace unos meses vi que en la universidad del centro organizaban una subasta…pero no cualquier subasta.

-ya Ino- Temari se paró un tanto irritada- termina.

-ok...lo quiero decir es que... ¿Por qué no hacemos una subasta…de besos?

Todas callaron y se sumergieron en sus pensamientos tratando de asimilar la idea de Ino.

Temari pensaba que era una buena idea a aunque no estaba dispuesta a besar a nadie

Sakura pensaba en que a lo mejor su maestra no estaría de acuerdo en esa clase de subasta

Tenten pensaba que aunque era una buena idea eso no lastimaría lo suficiente a Neji como ella quería

Hinata pensaba que ella nunca aceptaría besar a nadie y dudaba mucho que alguien quisiera pagar por besarla.

-vamos chica- insistió Ino- es una excelente idea...piénselo un momento…-

-No dudo que sea una buena idea- Temari se paro y empezó a caminar en círculos- pero aun así…el chiste es hacerlos sufrir y con eso no lo lograremos.

-pero- la intervención de Tenten sorprendió a todas- que tal si logramos que ellos estén presentes cuando nosotras tengamos que darles un beso a perfectos extraños?...verán pensaba que…tal vez si lo hacemos cuando ellos no estén y después se enteran pueden solo enojarse...pero...si lo hacemos y logramos que ellos vea...será una dulce venganza. No solo porque podemos decir que no es "nuestra intención besar a alguien"

-pero Tenten… ¿están dispuesta besar a otra persona que no sea Neji?- Hinata le miro con cara de desaprobación mientras que todas pensaban que estaban de acuerdo por muy enojadas que estuvieran no estaban dispuestas a besar a nadie que no fuera sus novios.

-no necesariamente- Sakura se sentó a un lado de Temari- ¿recuerdan esa vez que el maestro Gai me iba aponer en equipo con Lee? ¿Y que Naruto se puso tan celoso que se esmero en sacar 10 de calificación con tal de que nos pusieran en el mismo equipo? ¿O esa ocasión en que Temari fue Reyna del baile y Shikamaru se inscribió y hasta hizo propaganda para ganar con tal de que nadie bailara con ella?

-si- Temari empero a reírse abiertamente recordando las coas que había hecho su novio con tal de que nadie pusiera sus manos sobre ella- en esa ocasión recuerdo que trabajo como nunca en su vida.

-ahí esta- recalco Sakura- si logramos que ellos estén en la subasta les apuesto que pagaran lo que sea con tal de que no besemos a nadie.

- puede que funcione- reflexiono Tenten- aunque Neji es mas frio que un hielo

-y por eso en las vacaciones en la playa no dejo que te pusiera tu traje de baño- recordó Ino sonriendo- aun lo recuerdo poniéndose rojo al ver el traje que había comprado.

- y no hablemos de Sasuke-no-veas-a-mi-novia-o-mueres-Uchiha- hablo Temari al ver la cara de duda que tenia Hinata- que es el más celoso del mundo no en vano nadie se atreve a lanzarte un piropo…y en más de una ocasión a golpeado a alguien que se ha atrevido invitarte a salir.

-bien no se diga mas- Sakura marco un numero en su celular- le hablare a Tsunade para avisarle.

-pero espera- la mano de Ino le arrebato el teléfono- antes que nada debemos asegúranos que los chico se enteren y francamente no sé cómo.

-eso déjamelo a mí- Temari saco su celular. – ya verán que mañana estarán en la escuela a primera hora.

Todas asintieron mirando a Sakura diciéndole a Tsunade su plan.

.

.

.

.

En el departamento de Naruto todo era un caos pues el rubio chico no paraba de sacar cosas que quería llevarse, mientras que su compañero de cuarto estaba sentado viendo un partido en la televisión. Miraba de vez en cuando a su amigo que corría de una habitación a otra escuchando de vez en cuando un grito de dolor o algún sonido de alguna cosa cayéndose.

-oye teme- escucho que le gritaba Naruto-¿no has visto mi zapato?

Naruto se paro frente a el mientras sostenía un solo zapato en la mano

-no- le respondió tajante moviéndose un poco para ver el partido

-¿Dónde diablos habrá quedado?- naruto se rasco la cabeza yendo nuevamente a su habitación…después de unos minutos salió con ambos puesto- ¡lo encontré! -Grito casi en el oído le pelinegro.

Naruto se sentó a un lado del chico para ver el partido. Ambos eran muy unidos pues se conocían desde la primaria. Y aunque Sasuke podía costearse sin ningún problema la renta del departamento decidió vivir con el rubio para que así el chico no sintiera tan pesado pues si bien Sasuke tenía dinero de sobra a Naruto le había costado trabajo estudiar pues no tenía a nadie en el mundo salvo a su tío Jiraiya.

Sasuke recordó como habían quedado de salir aun fin de semanas sin sus novias y como al proyecto se les habían unido Neji...Sai…y por ultimo Shikamaru.

.

_Fhas back_

..

Estaban como todos los martes en una bar en el centro de la ciudad y es que desde que iban a la universidad era casi una obligación ir y ahí estaba todos, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Shikamaru. Cada uno de ellos tenía en sus manos un vaso de whisky, mientras platicaban de lo que había hecho en su trabajo, de lo difícil que era trabajar para fulano y de los problemas que tenias con sus novias

-quisiera poder disfrutar de un día sin hacer nada.- murmuro Shikamaru- dormir todo el día sin escuchar los gritos de mi jefe o los regaños de Temari

-tú de qué te quejas- grito Naruto – mi tío es un bueno ara nada que me deja todo el trabajo para mí…y cuando creo descansar Sakura quiere que salgamos de compras y eso requiere dos horas de caminar si no es que mas

-alguno de ustedes los obliga su novia a ayudarle con su king boxin- Neji apuro el vaso que tenia pidiendo un otro- cada día se hace más fuerte y cada día aparece un moretón en mi cuerpo.

-y no se olviden de mi- intervino Sai -Ino me tiene más vigilado que la CIA no puedo hacer nada si que ella se entere.

Todos callaron y siguieron bebiendo, ellos en realidad querían a sus novias aunque en más de una ocasión los exasperaban.

-quien fuera tu Sasuke- murmuro Shikamaru- tu novia es tan tranquila…así quisiera que fuera Temari…que no me dijera nada y que me dejara dormir sin la amenaza de despertar en el fondo del mar.

Sasuke no dijo nada en realidad no quería decir nada pues aunque su relación con Hinata iba bien en ocasiones en quería hacer cosas que la tímida de su novia no aceptaba y eso en ocasiones lo frustraba

-bien no se ustedes- Naruto se paro, ya estaba lo suficientemente borracho para bajar un poco la voz- pero yo…estoy arto así que me iré de fin de semana solo…sin Sakura y sin mi jefe.

Toso rieron ante lo dicho mientras naruto se sentaba y brindaba con todos.

-yo me voy contigo- sugirió Sai.-

-y yo- refuto Neji

Ni Shikamaru ni Sasuke dijeron nada pues aunque resultaba tentador Shikamaru tenía mucha flojera de viajar y a Sasuke creía que ir seria más pesado que trabajar.

-¿y a donde vamos?- pregunto Sai quien pedía al mesero una botella para seguir bebiendo

- ¿Qué les parece ir a la playa?- sugirió Naruto- así podre disfrutar del mar y no pasarme vigilando que nadie vea a Sakura

- yo preferiría ir a acampar- menciono Sai.

-¿y tu Neji?- pregunto Naruto. Neji se quedo pensando un poco, en realidad no tenía nada en mente pero lo que si quería era un fin de semana tranquilo.

- quisiera ir a un club a descansar- sugirió después de unos minutos.

-si van a un club yo iré con ustedes- intervino Shikamaru- así podre descansar todo el día.

-vamos chicos- grito Naruto- debemos pensar en un fin de semana fabuloso no en un aburrido día donde tengamos que estar todo el día sentados… y tu Sasuke donde quieres ir

- si tuviera que elegir apoyo a Neji.

-son tres contra uno ganamos…además en el club hay albercas, cancha de tenis, de futbol y un espacio enorme para que puedas correr si quieres Naruto- Shikamaru sonrió al ver el gesto de Naruto mientras que Sai solo asentía sonriendo.

-está dicho…nos vamos el fin de semana- Naruto

-bien- Shikamaru se sirvió otro vaso de whisky que apuro a tomar como queriendo agarrar valor- ¿Qué les dirán a las chicas? porque no creo que nos dejen ir así como así...por lo menso querrán que las llevemos y si llevo a la problemática de mi novia prefiero quedarme...porque sería lo mismo.

- buen punto –Naruto elevo las manos a la cabeza tratando de pensar, después de unos minutos pereciera que la fin tenía un idea- pues yo le diré a Sakura que iré a trabajar…así aunque quiera que la lleve le diré que no puedo.

-eso le diré yo también- Sai

-y yo- Neji

- pues ya que- Shikamaru se encogió de hombros asintiendo

Sasuke solo soltó un bufido sin que los demás supieran si era de aprobación de cansancio como fuera estaba seguros que había pensado en algo.

_Fin del flas back._

-si Sakura se entera de esto te matara- Sasuke se lo dijo mientras apagaba el televisor pues había acabado el partido

- no cree que se entere. El palan es perfecto, por suerte se atravesó la junta que debían tener la empresa y eso nos una coartada…además tu de que te quejas si también le mentiste a Hinata- Naruto le resto importancia a las palabras de Sasuke.

- pero Hinata es mucho más tranquila que Sakura, seguro se molestara un momento pero después me perdonara…dudo que Sakura te perdone no sin antes romperte unos cuanto huesos.

- si es posible- Naruto se paro y se estiro en señal de sueño- pero eso no pasara...me voy a dormir por que mañana hay que levantarnos temprano…

Sasuke solo lo vio meterse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta, sonrió aunque luego dibujo una mueca de disgusto...no le gustaba mentirle a Hinata pero ya lo había hecho, se metió a su habitación y se acostó ignorando el presentimiento que tenia…

.

.

.

Continuara.

.

_Si ya sé que tarde en subir la conti pero fue sin querer queriendo. Sin más me despido no sin antes agradecer a todos lo que leen este fic en especial a los que se toman la molestia de dejar un review._

_._

_._

_P.D: feliz 15 a todos los mexicanos que van a celebrarlo o los que como yo no lo harán. Pero como sea siéntanse felices de que ya son 200 años de ser orgullosamente mexicanos…_

_¡VIVA MEXICO CA…NIJOS.!_


	3. ¿Quien da mas?

La subasta

.

.

.

.

.

.

Amanecía cuando Naruto y Sasuke se levantaban para arreglar lo que llevarían al club. El moreno solo empacaba unas mudas de ropa y unos palos de golf, mientras que Naruto empacaba quién sabe qué cosas haciendo un bulto enorme que intentaba meter en una maleta ante la vista de fastidio de Sasuke, quien se sentó esperando que llegara la hora de partir.

—¿A qué hora nos vamos?— preguntó impaciente al ver que su amigo aún metía cosas a su maleta.

—Lo chicos vendrán dentro de media hora, nos iremos en mi camioneta para que no llevemos tanto carro.

—Llevaré mi coche— respondió Sasuke para evitar ir apretado con ellos, escuchando los gritos del rubio.

—¡Genial!— gritó Naruto desde su habitación— me iré contigo… para poder platicar y que Neji maneje mi camioneta.

Sasuke rodó los ojos ante la auto invitación del rubio para viajar con él, sonrió al pensar que preferiría viajar mil veces con el sobreprotector primo de su novia que con el ruidoso de Naruto, pero no dijo nada, pues eso solo lograría una discusión en la que no estaba dispuesto a participar.

Marcó el número de Hinata para despedirse pero no le contestó. Marcó nuevamente obteniendo el mismo resultado. Le pareció extraño, pues Hinata siempre contestaba su celular, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera en la escuela y lo hubiera olvidado.

—Ayúdame a cerrar esto— escuchó que le gritaba Naruto desde su habitación, se paró fastidiado, pero de no ir en su ayuda, Naruto gritaría más fuerte aún. Entró al cuarto de su rubio amigo, viendo que la maleta estaba al tope. Naruto estaba sentado sobre ella ejerciendo presión para cerrarla.

—¿Qué tanto llevas?— preguntó acercándose y cerrando la maleta.

—Lo indispensable para pasármela de diez este fin de semana — exclamó el rubio mientras sonreía.

El Uchiha solo salió de la habitación rumbo a su cuarto para sacar la maleta que llevaría, no era mucho salvo unas cuantas cambias de ropa.

El reloj avanzaba, marcando las nueve de la mañana. Salieron del departamento rumbo al estacionamiento, para sacar la camioneta del rubio y el deportivo de Sasuke. Apenas salieron a la acera llegó Sai en su motocicleta.

—Llegas temprano— murmuró Naruto al ver llegar a su pálido amigo.

—La puntualidad es mi fuerte— contestó Sai— ¿podré dejar la moto aquí?

—hablé con el gerente para que los demás guarden aquí sus coches.

Minutos más tarde llego Neji.

— Es tarde—murmuró Sasuke al ver que Shikamaru llegaba casi media hora más tarde de lo acordado.

—Tráfico— contestó el Nara, aunque todos sabían que seguramente se había levantado tarde.

—Bien— gritó Naruto – Neji manejará mi camioneta. Yo, me iré con Sasuke.

—Como quieran— comentó Shikamaru subiendo a su auto para poder guardarlo.

—¿Shikamaru?— una voz detuvo sus pasos, volteó despacio encontrándose con unos ojos cafés que conocía bien.

—Matsuri— contestó el chico mientras una chica castaña de mediana estatura se acercaba a él.

—Vaya, todo el grupo está reunido— Matsuri se acercó al grupo mientras sonreía a modo de saludo.

—¿Qué haces por acá?— Shikamaru soltó la pregunta más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

—Gaara piensa comprar un departamento cerca de aquí y vine a acompañarlo.

Shikamaru sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su cuñadito. Tragó saliva al saber que estaba en la ciudad. Seguramente visitaría a Temari y preguntaría por él. Vio detenidamente a la castaña mientras ésta sonreía. Ella le contaría a Gaara que lo había visto y éste a su vez le diría a Temari.

—iremos a una junta— dijo en busca de una salida.

—Pues no te detengo más— Matsuri veía su reloj mostrando algo de impaciencia— también tengo prisa, a las chicas les urge iniciar la subasta y apenas tengo tiempo de ir a ver a Gaara y regresar a la escuela.

—¿Qué subasta?— preguntó Naruto movido por su curiosidad.

—La subasta que organizó Tsunade-sama, las chicas les ayudaran a reunir fondos para poder así comprar el material de laboratorio.

—Sakura siempre tan generosa— murmuró el rubio mientras cruzaba los brazos y sonreía satisfactoriamente al saber que su novia ayudaría en una buena causa.

—Ya lo creo— la castaña regresó un poco sus pasos— y no solo Sakura, también Ino, Temari, Tenten e Hinata ayudarán, además de otras chicas por supuesto… es un buen gesto, pues a la escuela le urge el material para avanzar.

—No me extraña de ellas— contestó Naruto— son amigas y se apoyan en todo… ¿tú no participaras?

—Oh, no… Gaara no me lo permitiría.

—Pues ese Gaara es un antisocial— el rubio llevó su puño a la altura de su rostro en señal de desacuerdo— cuando regrese hablaré con él por no permitirte ayudar, como mi Sakura.

—Te lo agradezco— contestó la chica alejándose nuevamente— que alegría saber que no les moleste que sus novias participen en una subasta de besos… bueno, me voy— dijo mientras emprendía el camino nuevamente.

Los cinco chicos quedaron mudos al oírle decir de qué era la subasta. Naruto bajó lentamente su mano, mientras su vista seguía a Matsuri, que se perdía en una esquina.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos cuando escuchó decirle eso a su concuñada, incluso el sueño se le disipó más rápido de lo que le llegara.

A Sai se le borró la sonrisa que siempre llevaba en el rostro, para quedarse totalmente serio.

Neji y Sasuke no mostraron cambios. Su semblante siempre serio no parecía haberles cambiado, aunque por dentro trataban de comprender si era cierto lo que habían escuchado.

Naruto reaccionó mientras sonreía tontamente y llevaba su mano tras su nuca.

—Esa Matsuri siempre tan bromista— dijo sin dejar de sonreír— mira que decir que Sakura participará en una subasta de besos… no hay como iniciar el día con una buena broma.

Dejó de reír mientras los demás lo veían con su misma postura.

—Yo… —la voz de Sai se hizo notar entre el silencio— creo que se me olvido algo— lo decía mientras caminaba en dirección a su motocicleta— pueden irse y yo los alcanzo luego— apenas acabó su frase, arrancó su moto, alejándose a una velocidad impresiónate ante la vista de todos.

—A mi también— murmuró Shikamaru subiendo a su automóvil— iré a traerlo...

Neji y Sasuke sólo se miraron entre sí sin decir nada, en total silencio se subieron cada uno en su automóvil dejando a un Naruto confundido.

—¡Yo también voy! —Gritó mientras subía a su camioneta y seguía a sus amigos.

.

.

—Listo— murmuró Matsuri mientras se acercaba a Temari y Sakura— les apuesto que no tardarán en estar aquí.

—¡No sabes cómo te lo agradezco!— gritó Temari— qué suerte que estabas en la ciudad.

—Tu hermano quiere ver cómo va la empresa— Matsuri caminó junto a las chicas rumbo a un salón donde estaban las demás chicas sentadas esperándolas— y me pidió que lo acompañara.

—Listo, chicas— gritó Sakura— la gente está llegando... bueno en su mayoría son hombre pero eso es perfecto.

—No sé… — murmuró Hinata dudosa mirando hacía la ventana viendo a varios chicos en el patio de la escuela— me parece muy atrevido.

—Vamos, linda— Tenten se acercó a Hinata poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga, buscando tranquilizarla— piensa que con esto no les quedarán más ganas de intentar mentirnos.

—Además— intervino Sakura— no tienen idea de lo que me costó convencer a Tsunade-sama de hacer esto.

Hinata solo asintió sin convencerse tanto. Al salón entraron otras chicas a quienes habían persuadido de participar.

—Llegan temprano— Temari se levantó para darles el número que les correspondía a cada una.

—¡Una subasta de besos!— gritó Tayuya, una chica pelirroja y de piel morena, mientras recibía el número— me pregunto… ¿qué chico me tocará?

—Espero que, al menos, sea lindo—decía una rubia tomando su tarjeta.

— ya verás que sí, Shion— contestó una pelirroja.

—Me alegro que aceptaras, Karin—murmuró Ino— seguro conseguirás a uno muy guapo.

—¡No puedo creer que Tsunade-sama me obligara a participar!— gritó una morena de pelo negro y corto.

—Vamos, shizune— Sakura intentó calmar el enojo de la chica— eres muy bonita además de que aún eres alumna…

Shizune se encogió de hombros y tomó su número resignada. Mientras, les daban a las demás chicas el número correspondiente.

—Nunca esperé que participaran tantas— gritó emocionada Ino, al ver que una veintena de chicas estaban en el salón.

—A la mayoría le urge el equipo de laboratorio, además de que será una experiencia agradable— intervino Karin conforme sonreía.

.

.

.

Llegaron a la escuela casi al mismo tiempo. Shikamaru bajó de su automóvil seguido de Sai. Un poco más tarde llegó Neji, Sasuke y Naruto, quienes también ingresaron a la escuela, observando que había mucha gente, en su mayoría hombres. Casi todos eran de la escuela pero había también desconocidos, que tenían curiosidad por ver a las chicas que subastarían un beso y que tanto pagarían por uno.

Entre tanta gente Naruto se encontró con chouji, un compañero de grupo, quien estaba sentado en una silla comiendo unas papas.

—¡chouji!— le gritó, el aludido le regresó a ver— ¿has visto a Sakura?— le peguntó impaciente.

—Ésta con Ino en el salón de mate... pero no dejan pasar a nadie

Esto último no lo escuchó el rubio pues salió corriendo en la dirección señalada. Llegó al mismo tiempo que los demás. Pero cuando quisieron pasar más allá de la puerta, un hombre alto los detuvo. La subasta ya había iniciado y veían que una chica de pelo azul estaba sobre el improvisado escenario.

—No pueden pasar— todos regresaron a ver quién les había hablado, encontrándose con un sujeto más grande que ellos.

—Mi novia está adentro— contestó Neji irritado.

—Poco me importa— el cuidador se cruzó de brazos al mismo tiempo que les veía retadoramente— ahora váyanse.

—¡No me iré sin mi novia!— gritó Naruto.

— Si quieres irte con tus dientes te aconsejo que te largues— la voz de aquel tipo sonó decidida pero no intimidó a ninguno, que lo miraron desafiantes.

—Apártate— masculló Sasuke acercándose aún más, en su mirada se notaba seguridad pero el otro no pareció sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?— los cinco voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz reconociendo inmediatamente a Tsunade; la directora del plantel.

—Tsunade-sama— gritó Naruto— este tipo no nos deja pasar.

—Claro que no… es una orden mía.

—Pero Tsunade-sama… —el Nara quiso intervenir no obstante Tsunade lo interrumpió.

—Pero nada… no quiero que vayan a poner más nerviosas a las chicas… ahora váyanse.

Dio la orden con su muy acostumbrando tono autoritario que hizo que desistieran de insistir pues algo que recordaban muy bien era el carácter de la directora.

Los cinco se detuvieron en medio de la multitud, sin saber qué hacer, aunque en el fondo tenían la esperanza de que fuera una broma. Sin embargo tenían pocas esperanzas en ello. Escucharon un murmuro crecer y dirigieron su vista hacia allí, viendo subir a Tsunade a una plataforma puesta con anterioridad.

—A todos, les agradezco que hayan respondido a esta subasta— empezó la rubia— comenzaremos de inmediato. Recuerden que todo lo recaudado servirá para mejoras de la escuela. También les agradezco a las chicas que se apuntaron voluntariamente a este proyecto. Sin más, empezamos.

Un aplauso general se hizo notar mientras Tsunade daba una seña par que una chica subiera.

Subió una joven de pelo azul y morena de buen cuerpo que portaba el número uno a la altura de su pecho, apenas lo hizo el murmullo creció seguido de algunos chiflidos de parte de la población masculina.

—ella es la número uno y empezamos con quinientos yenes.

—Doi mil— se escuchó decir de uno de primer año; la chica sonrió mientras Tsunade asentía.

—Dos mil— subió alguien desde más al fondo.

—Tres mil…

—Cinco mil…

—Siete mil…

—Diez mil— se escuchó decir mientras un chico de pelo naranja avanzaba. Un silencio se produjo al ver a Pein quien era líder de una banda y nadie se atrevería a contradecirlo.

—Un beso por diez mil yenes— contestó Tsunade, todos aplaudieron conforme el ganador se acercaba a la tarima y recogía un pase que le daba Tsunade.

—Es un beso en la boca con duración de treinta segundos— explicó Tsunade— y la chica se lo dará apenas termine la subasta… bien, la siguiente.

Así subieron cada una de las participantes ante la mirada curiosa de todos, al parecer era todo un éxito pues las cantidades empezaron a aumentar frente a la mirada de nuestros protagonistas quien veían todo con desgano, esperando que subiera su respectiva novia para poder gritarle que bajara y llevársela.

Fueron pasando cada una, por Karin un chico llamado Suigetsu dio quince mil, a pesar de la mirada asesina de ella, quien no lo soportaba. Por Tayuya dieron doce mil y por Shion catorce mil. La más sorprendida fue Shizune, por quien pagaron veinte mil yenes ante la mirada incrédula de ésta.

Ya habían pasado todas pero faltaban aún las cinco chicas, el río de gente aumentaba ya excitado por tanta mujer linda que había pasado, sabiendo que lo mejor lo dejaban al final. La multitud se había triplicado, los aplausos se dejaban escuchar y los piropos estaban a la orden del día.

— Aquí está la chica número veinte.

Ante la mirada impasible de Neji, Tenten salió ataviada con un pesquero ajustado negro, una blusa de tirantes, el cabello, siempre amarrado en dos chongos, iba suelto, y estaba levemente maquillada.

Se escuchó enseguida los chiflidos de los presentes, su rabia crecía al ver que ésta sonreía.

Se acercó en dos zancadas al lugar pero antes de llegar nuevamente lo detuvieron.

—No puedes pasar si no has comprado un beso— Escuchó decir de dos tipos enormes. Se alejó maldiciendo todo mientras se empezaban a escuchar ofertas para besar a su novia.

—Veinticinco mil— escuchó gritar a alguien que reconoció como Juugo, quien sonreía mientras miraba a Tenten.

Se produjo un silencio. A Neji, al ver a aquel tipo e imaginarlo besar a su novia, se le revolvió el estomago.

—Treinta mil— ofreció muy a su pesar Neji, notando la mirada sorprendida de Tenten quien "no se esperaba que Neji estuviera ahí"

—Treinta y cinco mil— ofreció otro sujeto que no pudo identificar. Neji lo miró con cara de pocos amigos pero que no parecía intimidar al tipo en cuestión, que se acercó a donde él estaba sin dejar de ver a Tenten

—Cuarenta y cinco mil— gritó desganado y más molesto que al principio.

—Un beso en cuarenta y cinco mil— gritó Tsunade ante la mirada de todos quienes aplaudían mientras Neji se acercaba a la tarima par que le dieran su pase, mientras Tenten regresaba por el mismo lugar que llegara.

—Ahora la número veintiuno —anunció Tsunade. Shikamaru despertó de su somnolencia al ver que su novia salía arreglada con un vestido verde, ajustado, que le llegaba a mitad de sus piernas y con una apertura en la falda que hizo que más de uno chiflara emocionado.

—Veinticinco mil—vociferó un tipo apenas salió Temari, quien sonrió al ver a Shikamaru sentado en una banca. Shikamaru se limitaba a observarla pues no estaba dispuesto pagar por besar a su novia. Si ella quería besar a otro era su problema, no de él, hablaría con ella después para que le explicara qué pasaba. Sintió de pronto como alguien se situaba su lado, volteó aburrido pero despertó al reconocer a los hermanos de Temari, quienes la veían con la cara roja de la furia al verla parada frente a decenas de chicos vestida así. Los negros ojos de Shikamaru se encontraron con los verdes ojos de Gaara, quien lo veía con cara de pocos amigos; una mano se posó sobre su hombro y supo de inmediato que era de Kankuro. Tragó saliva al sentirse en peligro y más aún cuando notó la penetrante mirada de su rubia novia.

—Veintiocho mil— Shikamaru volteó a ver que era, notando que se trataba de Sasori, un tipo que trabajaba con él y que fue un antiguo pretendiente de la rubia. Eso sí no lo soportaría.

—Treinta mil— ofreció el Nara parándose para tapar al pelirrojo que estaba tras él; éste caminó para quedar a un lado de Shikamaru, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y sonrió de lado.

—Treinta y cinco mil— gritó ante la mirada atónica de Shikamaru— siempre quise probar su dulce boca— murmuró el pelirrojo sin importarle la mirada asesina del chico, a quien no le importaba ya en lo absoluto gastar todo su dinero con tal de que ese tipo no estuviera cerca de Temari.

—Treinta y ocho mil—Shikamaru quiso acercarse a la improvisada tarima, pero no pudo, pues un sujeto le impidió el paso.

—Cuarenta mil— Sasori sonrió ladinamente un poco sin que le importara la mirada furiosa de Shikamaru— iré a recoger mi premio.

—Cuarenta y cinco mil— se escuchó que gritaba alguien al fondo, ambos chicos regresaron a ver de quien se trataba pero no le dieron importancia alguna.

—Cincuenta mil—refutó el Nara ya con la rabia puesta sobre él. Sasori solo se alejó del lugar dando a entender que no ofrecería más.

—Un beso por cincuenta mil—recalcó Tsunade enfureciendo a Sasori. Shikamaru dejó escapar un bufido de pesadez mientras Temari sonreía y se dirigía a la habitación recibiendo algunos chiflidos de los chicos que estaban emocionados esperando la siguiente en pasar.

Minutos después Ino salía tras el anuncio de Tsunade.

—Treinta mil— ofrecieron. Ino observó que un tipo alto y moreno la veía con interés.

—Treinta y siete mil— ofreció Sai sin dejar de lado su rostro serio. No es que le sintiera celos, era solo que conocía a su novia y sabía que si él no mostraba interés enfurecería.

—Treinta y nueve mil— un tipo algo chaparro y rubio se acercaba a la tarima.

—Cuarenta mil— ofreció Sai, sin dejar de ver a Ino, aunque ahora sentía que tal vez sí tenía celos.

—Cuarenta y dos mil— el tipo se acerco ignorando la mirada de Sai, cuyo rostro reflejaba ira por primera vez.

—Cuarenta y cinco mil—exclamó Sai a la vez que ponía una mano sobre el hombro del chico, quien le miró molesto, pero la mirada impasible de Sai, así como su semblante enfurecido le asustó.

—Ya está— gritó Tsunade. Sai se acercó a la tarima y la mujer le dio un papel para que pudiera pasar a ver a su rubia novia.

—Casi terminamos— anunció Tsunade mientras le indicaba a Sakura que pasara— ella es la número veintitrés.

Sakura salió con una bella falda rosa, dejando ver sus bien trabajadas piernas, una blusa blanca le hacía juego. Apenas salió busco con la mirada a Naruto quien al verla pegó un brinco y se acercó a donde ella estaba.

— ¡Sakura!— gritó el rubio desde abajo— ¡no hagas esto!— su voz mostraba enojo y algo de nervio. Sakura solo sonrió y se alejo de él.

—Treinta y cinco mil— se escuchó que gritaron en el fondo. Naruto sintió como esa voz se metía hasta cimbrar su delicado oído. Reconocía esa voz. Volteó lentamente, para encontrase frente a frente con su más grande rival de amor.

—Lee…— murmuró entre dientes, mientras un tipo extravagante, vestido de verde y con un peinado extraño, sonreía ampliamente al verlo.

—Vaya... vaya— Lee se acercó a Naruto lentamente— no esperaba verte aquí.

—¡No besaras a mi novia!— le gritó le rubio casi en la cara al chico.

—Vamos, Naruto—Lee sonrió aún más, cosa que irritó a Naruto—es una subasta… gana quien dé más.

—¡Treinta y ocho mil!— ambos voltearon a ver quién había hecho la oferta, distinguiendo a un tipo a lo lejos.

—Cuarenta mil— ofreció Lee rápidamente alzando el brazo para que lo vieran.

—Cuarenta y dos mil— gritó Naruto, alzando también el brazo—nunca la tendrás— le murmuró a Lee.

—Cuarenta y cinco mil— aumentó Lee— eso lo veremos. Naruto… tengo bastante ahorrado y con gusto lo cambiaría por un beso de Sakura —ambos chicos se veían retadoramente.

—Cuarenta y siete mil— se escuchó que pujaban desde atrás. Naruto recordó de golpe que no tenía tanto dinero y el estómago se le encogió al pensarlo, aunque tenía la esperanza de que Lee no rebasara lo que él había prometido.

—Cuarenta y ocho— ofreció Lee. Haciendo que Naruto pusiera sus manos sobre su cabeza ante la falta de dinero— al parecer gané— le murmuró Lee

Naruto salió corriendo hacia una banca donde estaba Sasuke sentado, escuchando en la distancia las ofertas que otros más ofrecían por Sakura.

—Teme…

—No te prestaré— contestó Sasuke sabiendo a lo que iba Naruto.

—Por favor— murmuró el rubio—no te pediré nada más en la vida.

—No…

—Es Sakura y no dejaré que Lee le ponga una mano encima… por favor.

Sasuke rodó los ojos ante las súplicas de Naruto.

—Bien, pero… —murmuró, no había acabado bien su frase cuando Naruto salió corriendo.

—Cincuenta y cinco mil— ofreció sin más.

Sasuke suspiró sabiendo que ese dinero probamente no estaría de vuelta en sus manos.

—Cincuenta y ocho mil— ofreció Lee ante el asombro de todos y del propio Naruto quien no esperaba que Lee ofreciera más dinero aún.

—Sesenta mil— Naruto gritó mirando a Lee retadoramente.

—Vendido— gritó Tsunade ante las quejas de Lee. Naruto respiró tranquilo ante eso, pero algo no estaba bien lo supo por la mirada de Sakura antes de bajar.

—La última pero no menos importante; la número veinticuatro.

Hinata salió ante el murmullo de los chicos, vestida de un short negro dejando al descubierto sus pálidas piernas, la blusa rosa que llevaba marcaba perfectamente bien sus senos. Sasuke desde su sitio, solo levantó la vista un momento.

—Treinta y cinco mil— gritó un chico que estaba a un lado de Sasuke, éste lo observó pero no hizo nada, se quedó sentado mirando a su novia en aquel estrado, el pálido rostro de la chica estaba adornado de un sonrojo que parecía que no se iba nunca de su rostro.

—Treinta y nueve mil— ofreció otro más cerca de ella. Sasuke solo veía lo que pasaba. La mirada de Hinata se encontró con la de Sasuke. Se sintió triste al ver que éste no hacía nada, debía haberlo supuesto, a pesar de ser celoso, Sasuke, era orgulloso hasta la muerte.

—Cuarenta mil— ofreció un tipo castaño, a quien Hinata reconocíó como Kiba. Éste le sonreía e Hinata sintió que las fuerzas le faltaban en las piernas. Kiba había sido novio de ella un tiempo, fue un romance de niños por así decirlo.

—Cuarenta y tres mil— ofreció otro sujeto. Sasuke solo prosiguió tomando el jugo que llevaba en la mano como si lo que pasara no tuviera nada que ver con él. Hinata bajó la cabeza para que así no vieran la desilusión que estaba sintiendo.

—Cuarenta y cinco mil— murmuró un tipo rubio, que al parecer no era de la escuela, pues Hinata no lo recordaba.

—Cincuenta mil— dijo Kiba acercándose. Hinata a pensó que si Sasuke no hacía nada, al menos besaría a alguien conocido, aunque al pensar que besaría a otro que no fuera Sasuke el corazón se le encogió.

—Cincuenta y cinco mil— ofreció el tipo extraño, su sonrisa ladina le dio escalofríos a Hinata, quien rogaba que Sasuke la salvara de esa situación. Pero Sasuke parecía inmune a todo, aunque ella sabía que estaba molesto.

—Sesenta y cinco mil— Kiba se acercó aún más y sonrió como un niño al ver el sonrojado rostro de Hinata.

—Vendida— gritó Tsunade ante una sorprendida Hinata, quien buscó con la mirada a Sasuke, pero no lo encontró. Se sintió caer en un pozo sin fin. Le horrorizó pensar que debía besar a Kiba, no porque le desagradara, sino porque nunca había pensado besar a alguien que no fuera su novio. Lo estaba traicionado. Las demás también se vieron sorprendidas por la resolución tomada, eso no estaba en los planes. Estaba de más decir que todo se había salido de control.

Kiba sonrió ampliamente y se acercó al estrado, pero antes de que recibiera el pase que necesitaba, la voz de Sasuke se dejo escuchar.

—Cien mil— murmuró ya cerca de Tsunade, quien abrió los ojos ante la desorbitarte cantidad que ofrecía el Uchiha.

— Lo siento, pero ya fue anunciada…

—¿Prefiere sesenta y cinco mil, que cien mil?— preguntó apretando los dientes. Tsunade caviló un momento.

—Cambio de planes— susurró— vendida por cien mil.

Hinata sintió que el alma se regresaba a su cuerpo, volteó a ver a Sasuke y pudo notar rabia en los negros ojos de su novio, quería ir con él, pero este dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar sin tomar el pase que le daban a los que habían pagado por un beso…

.

.

.

_Continuara…_

_._

_Bien, otro capítulo más y esta historia habrá acabado. Me despido agradeciendo de antemano sus mensajes._

_Hasta la próxima._


	4. Después de la tormenta

DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA… ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA CALMA?

.

.

Naruto quería, a fuerza, entrar a ver a su novia pero la firme determinación de Tsunade se lo impedía.

—Que aburrido— se quejó la rubia directora— ¿Por qué demonios pagaron ustedes? no tiene caso que entren a la dinámica. Esperen a que salga.

— ¿Por qué rayos no sale Sakura?— gimoteó, impaciente— tengo derecho a entrar, page por eso.

—Tú no pagaste nada— contestó un cansado Shikamaru— Sasuke fue el que pagó...

—C-como sea— se defendió el rubio— yo tengo derecho de entrar y…

—Suficiente, Naruto— Tsunade, con la mirada afilada, no parecía muy amigable— he dicho que no entraran. Esperen a que salgan… que tontos— cambió su tono a burla— miren que pagar por algo que tienen gratis.

— ¡Eso es…! — Naruto le iba a contestar pero las risas que se acercaban lo interrumpieron, frente a ellos, las chicas se acercaban.

Al cruzar mirada con cada uno de ellos, sin razón aparente, sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas. Podrían jurar que, por un segundo, les dedicaron una mirada que calaba hasta los huesos.

—Vamos, Naruto— empezó Sakura pasando a su lado, —estoy segura que tenemos muchas cosas que platica— sonrió de manera amigable, pero Naruto tragó saliva, algo no estaba bien y presentía que estaba en peligro. Tratando de auto convencerse de que sólo eran figuraciones suyas, siguió a su novia silenciosamente, despidiéndose de sus amigos.

Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza, creía saber el motivo de aquella sensación, no por nada era un genio y aunque estaba acostumbrado a la furia de su novia, no quería apresurarse en los hechos, pero la mirada penetrante y la sonrisa maliciosa que le dedicaban Gaara y Kankuro no era alentadora. Si su novia le daba pavor, junto a sus hermanos, no era precisamente un escenario que envidiaría alguien.

Gaara carraspeó y ese simple sonido le hizo poner la piel de gallina.

—Vámonos, Temari— sugirió Kankuro mientras daba media vuelta. La rubia agitó las manos despidiéndose de sus amigas y siguió a su hermano, Shikamaru la imitó pero al pasar frente a Gaara, este, lo detuvo.

—Espero que tengas una explicación para esto— Shikamaru lo observó con el rabillo de los ojos, Gaara tenía los ojos entre abiertos y decían nada bueno. Tragó saliva y asintió mientras caminaba en medio de los hermanos de Suna.

Tsunade veía la escena divertida, podía sospechar algo por como actuaban las chicas y ellos.

— ¡Idiota, no tenias que meter la lengua!— un grito interrumpió el silencio. Karin salía furiosa de la escuela seguida de Suigetsu, este se acariciaba su roja mejilla por el golpe que antes recibiera.

—Pues según vi, lo estabas disfrutando mucho— sonrió el chico.

—Y-yo no disfrute nada— se defendió la pelirroja.

—Pague por un beso y a cambio me diste un golpe, debes darme otro para compensarme — la chica enrojeció de pies a cabeza, se acomodó torpemente los lentes y trató de sonreír burlona para que no se dieran cuanta de su turbación.

— ¡Qué diablos!—comenzó— ¿acaso estas enamorado de mí o qué?— lo señaló socarronamente. Suigetsu se rascó la nuca, observo detenidamente a la chica de cabello rojo y suspiró.

—Tonta— dijo, Karin sintió el tic en su ojo, iba a responderle, pero Suigetsu continuó hablando— ¿por qué otra razón pagaría tanto por besarte?

Karin se quedó con las palabras en la garganta ¿Había escuchado una confesión? Sintió de nuevo sus mejillas arder ante lo inesperadamente escuchado.

—Eso es… es decir yo...— la pelirroja no encontraba palabras para devolver, durante los años que habían compartido cursos, había llevado una relación de amor-odio, aunque claro estaba que, lo que dejaban relucir era más odio que amor — es decir tú…

— ¿Qué?— la interrumpió el chico— ¿quieres decirme que también estas enamorada de mí o algo así?— la sonrisa santurrona devolvió a la realidad a la muchacha.

— ¡Claro que no, idiota!— gritó dando media vuelta y caminado— ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de un perdedor como tú?!

— ¿Qué?— increpó el de cabello blanco— siguiéndola— pues tú no eres precisamente una reina, ¡escuchaste!

— ¿Qué dijiste?... pues tú…

Pero ya no pudieron escuchar el final de esa discusión pues los ambos chiscos se habían alejado bastante. Tsunade rodó los ojos, aquel espectáculo parecía del diario.

—También nos vamos nosotros— dijo Neji, Tenten asintió feliz.

— ¿Vas con nosotros, Hinata?— preguntó el castaño, la chica tragó saliva y fijó su mirada en Sasuke, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y se encontraba recargado en la pared. Dudó en qué debía contestar. Finalmente negó levemente con la cabeza. Neji asintió. Tenten lo tomó del brazo para caminar juntos, el Hyuga sintió que presionaba un poco de más su brazo pero no se quejó, algo le decía que su chica no estaba precisamente de buen humor y que su cuerpo pagaría la factura.

—Bueno, creo que ya no queda nada por hacer por aquí— indicó la rubia de ojos azules— Sai, coge mis cosas, nos vamos— el pálido muchacho acató la orden, — esta tarde te aseguro que nos divertiremos— dijo mientras pensaba en hacerle algunas maldades a su novio, y es que todavía no estaba satisfecha en su venganza.

Pero el chico no estaba muy familiarizado con las reacciones del agente y le era difícil captar indirectas o sarcasmos.

—Pues, hay una exposición de pintura en el museo, deberíamos de ir— señaló despreocupado.

—No, cariño— respondió Ino— no es esa clase de diversión la que nos espera.

—Vamos entonces a comer algo. Muero de hambre.

Ino respiró profundo, lo mejor de amenazar a alguien era la espera y el no saber que les depara, pero no surtía efecto si al que amenaza ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

—A lo que me refiero— explicó, tratando de calmarse. — es que sólo me divertiré yo, tu por otra parte, no creo que lo disfrutes.

Sai la miro fijamente, creía entender sus palabras.

—Vamos a ir a que te pinten las uñas ¿cierto?

Tanto Tsunade como Hinata no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risa, mientras que a Ino parecía resignada.

—Si, vamos— dijo al fin, derrotada.

Unos gritos provenientes de algún aula llamo la atención de Tsunade que, despidiéndose aprisa, corrió adentro para solucionar cualquier incidente, quedando Sasuke y Hinata.

La muchacha no sabía qué actitud tomar. No podría, aunque quisiera, hablar de manera ruda o alta y en esa situación sentía que la que estaba en problemas era ella, al parecer a todas les había funcionando el plan, menos a su persona.

Sasuke por su parte, claro que entendía toda esa situación, al principio no planeaba hacer nada, si Hinata había decidido meterse en eso, que sola saliera. Era un adulta y debía responder por sus acciones, pero no pudo hacerlo, el sólo hecho de pensar que alguien, aparte de él, la besaría hacia que se le revolviera el estomago y cuando vio que era Kiba precisamente, no pudo evitar sentir celos.

Ahora bien, no quería un pleito con ella, creía que estaba a mano, él se iba a ir un fin de semana a descansar sin ella y ella… bueno había obtenido lo que buscaba, impedirlo y hacerlo sufrir. Pero no podían simplemente echarse a reír era muy orgulloso y no sabía cómo dar el primer paso a la reconciliación.

Además eso no quitaba el hecho de que, si no resultaba como planeaban, ella tendría que besar a alguien ¿no era acaso eso una traición? No importaba como lo viera ¿si lo pensaba no era traición? Estaba molesto por pensar de esa manera, después de todo nada había sucedido.

—Sasuke… yo…

Pero él comenzó a caminar, la muchacha lo siguió, cabizbaja. Tenía ganas de llorar pero se contuvo, no quería que pensara que quería solucionar esa situación con lágrimas.

Todo el camino se fue en silencio, hasta que llegaron al departamento de ella, vivía sola así que no tenía que preocuparse de que alguien los interrumpiera.

—Esto… Sasuke…

— ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?— la interrumpió Sasuke, aunque sin gritar— participar en esas estupideces… ¿Si yo no hubiera ido, que habrías hecho?

Hinata tragó saliva, Sasuke estaba mas molesto de lo que creía. Se preguntó mentalmente como le estaría yendo a sus amigas y podría jurar que con ellas las cosas estaban seguramente invertidas. Ahora que recordaba, ¡era ella la que debería estar molesta con él! ¿Con que derecho se atrevía Sasuke a criticarla? Había olvidado completamente el por qué había participado en esa subasta.

— ¿Qué que estaba pensando?— le respondió ante el asombro de Sasuke que no esperaba una respuesta con el tono que estaba empleando su novia— pues no lo sé, quizás divertirme al igual que tú— aunque la voz era de amenaza, la verdad es que su cometido está muy lejos de serlo pues sonaba asustada y al borde del llanto.

—De acuerdo— dijo sin exasperarse y queriendo arreglar la situación— cometí un error, no debí haber aceptado ir con Naruto y los demás…

—Tú no entiendes, Sasuke, — lo cortó la chica de ojos blancos— no estoy molesta por que quieras irte a divertir. Eres libre de decidir eso, ya sea con Naruto, Neji o quien quieras, cufio en ti, ese no es el problema.

— ¿Quieres decir que participaste en esa estupidez por nada? ¿Cuál es el maldito problema entonces?

— ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?— explotó la chica— ¿Por qué tenías que mentirme, ocultarme cosas?... Yo, no hubiera impedido que fueras a donde quisieras. Es la falta de confianza lo que me molesta ¿Soy tan poco fiable? ¡Duele cuando te mienten, cuando te ocultan cosas! ¿No es así? ¿Qué sentiste cuando te enteraste de esa subasta? ¿Qué pensaste cuando te oculté cosas y te enteraste por otras personas?

Hinata enmudeció de golpe, no era usual en ella levantar la voz, mucho menos gritar, pero no quería quedarse con la culpa, ni quería sentirse mal por lo que había hecho.

—Dolió — susurró al fin Sasuke haciendo que Hinata abriera los ojos— dolió. Es cierto, no debí ocultarte nada, ni mentirte.

Tomó la mano de Hinata y la puso entre las suyas, la acaricio levemente.

—Lamento todo— dijo en un murmullo.

Hinata sonrió levemente, las cosas se había solucionado de manera pacifica después de todo.

—Yo también lo siento— musitó quedamente— la idea, bueno, en parte fue mía— su rostro enrojeció al confesar aquello— lamento que hayas pasado un mal rato y… que gastaras tanto dinero por mí…

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, realmente le valía sorbete el dinero. No le dolía en lo más mínimo la cantidad gastada y hubiera dado el doble si fuera necesario para impedir que Kiba besase a su novia, es decir, obviamente no quería que nadie la besara pero que él precisamente fuera lo sacaba de quicio.

Kiba había sido el primer novio de Hinata y aunque le había dicho que realmente no duraron mucho y fue un noviazgo casi infantil eso no quitaba el hecho de que Kiba tenía algo de Hinata que él nunca tendría: su primer beso. Era ridículo e infantil pensarlo, pero realmente le cabreaba pensar que aquel sujeto había besado a su novia, y no quería decirlo pues de antemano era un tema para reírse, pero no podía evitar imaginarse la escena: una Hinata de trece años, con el cabello corto y las mejillas rojas, alzándose de puntillas quizás para alcanzar los labios de aquel sujeto. Ese pensamiento lo hacía rabiar a muerte aunque no lo demostrara ¿Acaso también obtendría un beso de la Hinata adulta? Primero muerto.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió los labios de su novia posarse sobre los suyos, un beso rápido y tierno tal como le gustaba a Hinata. Sonrió de lado, la cogió de la cintura apretándola en su pecho antes de que la chica se alejara mucho.

— ¿Ese beso costó cien mil? — preguntó muy cerca, rosando sus labios con los de ella quien se ruborizo al escucharle.

—Ese únicamente fue una prueba— contestó. Sasuke apretó más su cuerpo mientras unía sus labios a los de su chica, un beso profundo, húmedo y largo tal como le gustaban a él. Se separaron cuando la falta de oxigeno se los exigió.

—Cuanto me vas a cobrar por otro como este— interrogó el Uchiha sin separarse, obligándola a caminar de espaldas pues buscaba llegar a la habitación.

—Para ti… son gratis— respondió besándole tiernamente.

— ¿Todos los que yo quiera?— cuestionó él.

—Todos los que tú quieras…

— ¿Para siempre?

—Para siempre…

Sasuke sonrió de lado, amaba a esa mujer, realmente lo hacía. Y si vendía sus besos, los compraría todos.

.

.

El lunes, cuando iniciaba la semana, era inevitable que todos los chicos se reunieran, Naruto llevaba una ojeras tan grandes que podría rivalizar con las de Gaara. Sai, aunque imperturbable como siempre, parecía más desconectado de la realidad de lo habitual. Shikamaru llegó un tanto tembloroso y parecía agotado. Neji apareció con un moretón en el ojo que para nadie fue un secreto como se lo hizo.

—Maratón de películas— dijo Naruto cuando le preguntaron sobre su ojos

—De compras— respondió Sai

—Trabajo sin descanso el fin de semana, con Gaara como mi jefe y Kankuro como mi compañero.

—Entrenamiento — contestó Neji cuando explicó su moretón.

Todos miraron a Sasuke esperando su respuesta, aunque este estaba más fresco que una lechuga.

—No les interesa— musitó al fin, pero todos adivinaban que no le había ido tan mal como ellos.

— ¡Quiero una novia como Hinata!— susurró Naruto, le ardían los ojos por el desvelo, ver quién sabe cuántas películas románticas todo el fin de semana, sin salir y soportando la horrible cocina de Sakura no era el sueño de su vida y no quería repetirlo.

Se sentó derrotado en su escritorio, mientras abría el correo del día.

—Chicos— Gritó, captando la atención de todos— el viernes va a ver una súper fiesta en casa de mi tío ¡vamos! —Alzó su puño con ganas, al parecer, olvidando su desvelo.

Los demás le miraron primero y después se miraron entre ellos.

Neji fue el primero en salirse de aquella oficina. Lo hizo despacio pues el cuerpo le dolía horrores, practicar King boxin, tae-won-do y boxeo no era precisamente una tarea fácil ni algo que pudiera aguantarse ¿Cómo diantres Tenten practicaba esos deportes? ¡Y que aguante! No escuchó en ningún momento que se quejara o cansara, claro que la cosa era distinta pues él le sirvió como "costal de arena" y por Dios que su novia tenia la mano tan pesada como una roca.

Shikamaru bostezo, realmente había sido un infierno su fin de semana ¿Quién rayos aguantaría a Gaara como jefe? Y lo que era peor, tener a Kankuro como compañero de cubículo. No era nada placentero trabajar doce horas diarias junto a esos dos. El pelirrojo era un perfeccionista extremo y Kankuro una fichita total, en su vida quería volver a tener experiencia tal ¿y qué tal Temari? Verla sonriendo, mientras le incitaba a que "por favor" le ayudara a sus hermanos ese fin de semana, había sido algo aterrado, conocía de sobra a su novia y de no haber ido con sus hermanos, probablemente le hubiera ido mucho peor, aunque ahora no estaba tan seguro. Salió después de Neji ignorando los gritos de Naruto.

Sai por su parte, salió tras Shikamaru. Ir de compras con Ino no fue tan malo, lo malo había sido que quien pago todo, había sido él. Durante las comprar había conocido el verdadero miedo cuando fijó sus ojos en el precio de aquel vestido, más de la mitad de su salario. ¿Y qué tal los zapatos? ¿Y el bolso? ¿Y aquel pantalón? De alguna manera no pudo evitar pagarlo, su respuesta natural era obviamente decir que no, pero al ver los azules ojos de su novia, entendió que no tenia alternativa ¿Cuan aterradora puede ser una mujer enojada? Mucho y él acabada de descubrirlo… y su cartera también. Así pues no tenía ganas de gastar un solo peso más esa semana.

Naruto hizo un puchero cuando salieron, sus ojos encontraron rápidamente a Sasuke.

— ¿Tú si iras conmigo, cierto?

—Idiota— fue la contestación del Uchiha mientras salía y cerraba la puerta dejando a un Naruto confundió por la respuesta.

Y es que al parecer, no todos, habían aprendido la lección

.

.

.

Fin

.

¡Muero! Pero al fin termine este fice… uff, bien tarde mucho, lo siento, ¿me creerán que es el quinto final que le escribo? Y todos muy diferentes entre si jaja fue difícil decidirme pues todos tenían algo bueno. Bueno no pude evitar incluir la escena de Karin y Suigetsu (esa si estaba en todos los capítulos, en uno ocurría en el salón, en otra interrumpían el beso entre otra pareja de enamorados y en otro más era al revés, primero la declaración y al último el beso, en fin) empieza a gustarme la pareja, quizás escriba algo para ellos, ojala que si.

Bien, había pensado en otro capítulo para este fic, pero no creo que pase, me gustó el final, aunque me gustaría ver qué tal se reconciliaban las otras parejas jeje. Al último, el ganon fue Sasuke, lamento que a los otros no les haya ido muy bien, bien, las chicas merecían venganza.

¿Por qué será que me gusta darle finales felices a Sasuke? mmm no lo entiendo, debe gustarme mucho, supongo.

Estoy feliz y nerviosa, este es el primer fic que finalizo, espero no haberlos decepcionado.

Agradezco todas las muestras de cariño y su paciencia. Si te gusto el final, dímelo, estaré contenta de leerte y si no, pué también, así aprendo de mis errores. Sólo debes dejarme un review para hacérmelo saber, no cuesta nada y tomara veinte segundos.

Sin más me despido. Hasta la próxima. Atte. Hinatsu -chan


End file.
